Traditionally, the monitoring around a medical environment only provides RFID tag on patients, and a doctor or nurse may be responsible for several patients, and the RFID tag may only provide the basic information about a patient, wherein the physiological parameter may only be determined by the doctor or nurse with medical equipment when they are around the patient, and thus the physiological parameter of patients is not monitored at a real-time basis.
Furthermore, the physiological parameter of the patients may only be determined with doctor or nurse approaching the patients face to face in proximity, so a patient with emergent health condition may not be noticed by the doctor or nurse straight away if the doctor or nurse is not around. Therefore, knowing the physiological parameter that indicates the patients' health condition and the location of the patients is important to provide first aid in time.
According to the above, a system for medical monitoring is needed to monitor the patients' physiological parameter and location to improve medical service and reduce the time wasted between an emergency event and the first aid.